


Stepping Into the Gap

by supernoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, or maybe just crack we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/pseuds/supernoodle
Summary: In the time after the grand battle between Voltron and Emperor Lotor, as the galaxy waited and waited and realized that this time, Voltron hadn't returned, as the Galra Empire splintered and the factions scrambled for power, a phenomenon began to sweep the stars.





	Stepping Into the Gap

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that my enjoyment of Voltron is directly proportional to the amount of Shiro. I also found he got the short end of the stick in season seven, so here's my retaliation.

In the time after the grand battle between Voltron and Emperor Lotor, as the galaxy waited and waited and realized that this time, Voltron hadn't returned, as the Galra Empire splintered and the factions scrambled for power, a phenomenon began to sweep the stars. Every planet in the Voltron Alliance knew of the first Black Paladin; every planet touched by the Galra knew of Champion and his escape. When reports began to filter through the galaxy's information hubs and gossip groups alike of a Human that struck his enemies down without mercy and lifted the downtrodden up without hesitation, whispers spread in their wake.

He never stayed in one place for long, and sometimes he would save a rebel ship in one quadrant and help turn the tide of an invasion halfway across the galaxy the next day, but nobody doubted it was Him.

Maybe Voltron had been damaged and he was continuing their work as the other Paladins conducted repairs. Maybe he was the only survivor of the last battle. Maybe the vague descriptions were actually of all the Paladins, as they did look awfully similar and cameras rarely caught more than a passing glance as He battled.

Paladin or Champion, one man or a team, the peoples rallied in whispers and rumors and back-alley meetings. Voltron hadn't been sighted in a year, and the Fires of Purification were rising with an inexorable finality that brought more than one planet to its knees, but still, He was there.

And hope followed in his wake.


End file.
